Kouhai, Notice Me!
by yuushirou izzumy
Summary: Drabel tentang Kasamatsu yang tsundere (TsundereMatsu XD ) yang suka marah marah dan JaIm, tapi sebenarnya mencari cara agar salah satu Kouhainya, yaitu Kise, menyadari keberadaannya... Update Chap. 3! Hati dengan pairing lainnya yang nggak biasa...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bertmu lagi dengan kami berdua. Yuu dan Shiro.  
Kami akan membagikan kumpulan drabel yang kami buat untuk Pair kesukaan kami yang kedua di fandom KuroBasu, yaitu:... KiseMatsu! Yay!  
Btw, di sini juga akan disebut pairing kesukaan kami yang nomor satu, Teppei/Kuroko (jangan tanya kenapa kami ngehip mereka habis habian). Cukup dengan basa-basi nya  
warning: BL, EYD nggk jelas, Titik-koma-tanda-baca nggk jelas, drabel nggk jelas DLL  
Disclaimer: KuroBasu bukan punya Kami!

Act 1 : Patuh

" Kise, ambilkan aku handukku di bangku..."  
"Baik, senpai~~~"

"Kise, ambilkan aku PoKaLy sweat(A/N:merek minuman di sensor ==v) ..."  
"Baik, Senpai~~~"

"Kise, cium aku..."  
"Baik sen-EH?!"  
"ada apa? kalau kau tak mau, kutendang kau"

Act 2 : Bekal

"senpai, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kelasku?" kise menantap bingung senpainya yg berada di kelasnya.

"ini," Kasamatsu menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan yang di balut dengan kain kuning,"Ibuku memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu, ia bilang ingin memberikan bento buatan tangannya sendiri untuk model kesukaannya" kata kasamatsu sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"heee...? benarkah? Terimakasih ya sempai, sampaikan terima kasihku untuk ibumu juga ya senpai" kata Kise menanggapi apa yang di katakan senpainya

"hm, ingat habiskan. Dan jangan lupa kembalikan kotak bento itu sesudah pulang sekolah nanti," kata Senpainya sembari memalingkan badannya dan pergi keluar dari kelas kise.

Setelah Kasamatsu-senpai keluar daari kelasnya, Kise pun membuka bentou yang baru saja ia terima, "huh?" hanya itu yang bisa diexpresikan oleh Kise mengenai penyajian bento tersebut Nasi putih, telur gulung, dan daging hamburger, tanpa hiasan maupun dekorasi yang biasa terlihat saat ia mendapatkan bento dari fans-fansnya, tapi itu tak masalah bagi Kise, karna ia tau, yang membuat pasti sudah susah payah membuatkan bentou ini untuknya." Hehehe, Arigatou ne, senpai~~~"

Act 3 : Foto

"Senpai, Pelatih menyuruhku untunk menjemputmu di kelas karna kau lama seka-ah!"ocehan Kise terhenti ketika melihat senpainya tertidur di bangku kelasnya. Entah karna kelelahan atau apa senpainya bia tertidur d kelas, tapi yang jelas wajahnya itu loh, 'too cute! Harus di abadikan!'

-Click-  
kasamatsu mendengar suara aneh yang membangunkan dirinya...  
-click-  
...perlahan ia membangunkan diri...  
-click-  
...mengedipkan matanya perlahan...  
-click-  
...sambil mengusa salah satu matanya dengan tangannya.  
-click-

"..."  
"...KISE...! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"Kasamatsu Menatap galak Kohainya yang sedang berdiri ketakutan dipojokan ruang kelas karena ketahuan memfoto dirinya saat ia tidur.  
" Ampun senpai!" dan hanya itulah yang bisa Kise katakan saat ia di tendang oleh senpainnya. Ia lalu mengambil handphone Kise lalu mengembalikannya setelah mengutak atiknya sebenta.  
"Dasar, anak anak jaman sekarang tidak tau yang namanya opan santun"kata kasamatsu sambil berjalan keluar menuju gedung olah raga.  
"A-ah senpai tunggu..!"teriak Kise sambil berlari mengejar senpainya. Tanpa sadar bahwa Wallpapernya miliknya telah berganti menjadi foto seseorang yang mengusap sebelah matanya.

Act 4 : Daun

Ketika Kasamatsu dan Kise berjalan jalan untuk membeli Bola basket baru untuk Kise, mereka bertemu dengan Kuroko dan Salah satu anggota Seirin lainnya, Kiyoshi.

Selama perjalan, kise selalu mengajak Kuroko untuk berbicara, dan Kuroko meladeninya dengan semangat walau wajahnya masih memasang raut poker face( kuroko hebat, saya sendiri nggak tau caranya ==a), tanpa menyadari 2 pasang mata yang menatap mereka beedua.

"Ne Kurokocchi, ada seuatu di kepalamu,"  
"Huh?"  
"Sini aku bersihkan"kata kise sambil mengusap kepala Kuroko.

tanpa mereka sadari, apa yang mereka lakukan tadi mengundang aura gelap yang dikeluarkan 2 rekan mereka yang lain.

"Hoi Kise, Kita ke toko itu dulu..." kata Kasamatsu sambil menunjuk toko di arah kanan.  
"Kuroko, kita ke toko sebelah sana" kata Kiyoshi sambil menunjuk toko di arah kiri.

Setelah berpisah dari Kuroko dan Kiyoshi, Kise merasa Senpainya bersikap agak aneh, seperti memblock area pandangnya ketika ia melihat lihat etalase sebuah toko, sampai menyuruhnya membawa semua barangg belanjaan mereka (walau untuk yang ini, Kise sudah berpikir akan terjadi saat mereka berdua akan pergi).

Sesampainya mereka di ruang klub, baru kise sadar penyebab senpainya menjadi seperti ini  
"...ah"  
"Hm? Apa ada yang aneh"  
"Hm..~~~, senpai, ada daun di kepalamu,"  
"Huh? Jangan bercanda Kise, dari tadi kita tidak melewati pohon satupun, jadi itu tidak mungkin"  
"beneran kok, sini aku bersihkan"  
"...!"waja Kasamatsu memerah, karna tak bisa merasakan bahwa Kise sedang mengusap usap kepalanya,"apa yang kau lakukan,bodoh?!"  
"membersihkan rambut senpai"kata Kise sambil tersenyum polos.  
"...Hmph! bersihkan dengan baik" sahut kasamatsu dengan wajah yang sangat merah.  
"ok, senpai~!"sambil tersenyum kise menjawab permintaan senpainya itu.

Yak, segitu aja duu aat ini. Btw, kalo ada waktu dan rsponnya juga positif, Mungkin akan ada drabel drabel lainnya yang akan kami buat sebagai lanjutannya.

Sampai disini dulu ya  
Jangan lupa Review ya :3


	2. Chapter 2

Act 5 : Dasi

"Oi Kise, bisa bantu aku memasang dasi? Aku lupa caranya" kata Kasamatsu sambil menghampiri Kise.

"Huh? Kasamatsu, bukannya tadi dasimu sudah-ACK!" ucapan Moriyama langsung terhenti ketika sebuah kaleng minuman dilemparkan tepat kewajahnya oleh Kasamatsu.

" Ah, tak apa moriyama-senpai, Sebagai kouhai yang baik, aku akan membantu Kasamatsu-senpai mengikat dasinya" kata Kise dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu Aku duluan,"ujar Moriyama mendengar pekataan Kise "Dan kau Kasamatsu, akan kubalas Kau nanti!"

"Hati-hati dijalan ya, Moriyama-senpai" Balas Kise, sambil melambaikan tangannya. " Nah Kasamatsu-senpai perhatikan baik-baik bagaimana aku memasangkan dasimu. Masa hal kecil seperti ini senpai tidak bisa sih"

"Bukannya aku tidak bisa, kau bodoh..." 'aku hanya ingin bersamamu lebih lama, itu saja.'

Act 6 : Rokok ( Bagian 1)

" Kasamatsu-senpai!" tegur Kise ketika melihat Kasamatsu saat duduk di bangku taman di dekat pusat perbelanjaan yang saat ini ia kunjungi (walau sebenarnya ia berada disini karena nyasar setelah kabur dari kejaraan Fansnya).

"Huh, ternyata kau Kise. Ada apa?" sahut Kasamatsu sambil melirik ke arah Kise.

Tiba tiba saja, tubuh Kise membeku melihat apa yang ada di mulut Kasamatsu. Sepuntung rokok yang masih menyala. " nee... senpai, apa kau seorang perokok? Sejak kapan?"

"Huh? Oh ini. Ya aku seorang perokok sejak, hm kapan ya, SMP kelas 2 kalau tidak salah " jawab Kasamatsu sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"-Uhuk-uhuk-, memangnya kenapa senpai merokok?" tanya Kise lagi.

"Hm... Awalnya sih iseng-iseng aja biar keliatan keren, tapi jadi ketagihan sampai sekarang" jawab Kasamatsu sambil menghisap rokoknya lagi. "Oi, Kise. Duduk sini..."

"-Uhuk-Uhuk- maaf senpai, bukan bermaksud menyinggung senpai, tapi -Uhuk uhuk- aku tidak kuat dengan asap rokok, dan lagi pula aku –uhuk uhuk- harus ke tempat pemotretan." kata Kise sambil melangkah pergi menjauhi Kasamatsu " Sampai jumpa besok, senpai –uhuk uhuk!-"

Setelah Kise pergi, Kasamatsu teringat apa yang Kise sempat ucapkan tadi, ' eh, Kise tidak tahan dengan asap rokok? Berarti kise tidak suka rokok,otomatis Kise tidak menyukai seorang perokok kan, itu artinya... Kise TIDAK MENYUKAI AKU dong?!"

Act 7 : Parfum.

Hari ini, Klub basketball mengadakan training camp. Dan apa yang telah ditunggu Kasamatsu akhirnya tiba! 'saat training camp semuapemain utama akan tidur dalam satu ruangan, karena itulah aku akan tidur disamping Kise, lalu sedikit emi sedikit aku akan bergeser ke futon milik Kise dan memeluk dia selama dia tidur, dan...'

...OK kasamtsu, sepertinya Author salah menilaimu...

Back to story...

Sementara Kasamatsu berpikir tentang rencana yang sedang ia susun, seseorang tiba-tiba datang memeluknya dari belakang, "Senpai...~!

"UWAH...! KISE APA YANG KAU LAKAUKAN?!" Kasamatsu yang kaget hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena objek fantasinya tiba-tiba 'menyerang' ia.

"Senpai, jangan marah gitu dong! Kita kan tidak tidur bersama satu ruangan, aku ingin baumu nempel di badanku, jadi aku bisa membayangkan aku tidur bersama dengamu senpai" Kise yang masih memeluk Kasatmatsu, mendapatkan pukulan diwajahnya.

"Dasar Mesum...!" Teriak Kasatsu sambil melepas pelukan Kise dan menatap Kise, "tunggu, apa maksudmu kalau kita tidak satu ruangan?"

"Kasamatsu-Senpai lupa ya, anak anak kelas 1,2,dan 3 akan tidur di tempat yang berbeda."

'...oh damn it, why now? Padahal aku udah nyiapin rencana paling mantap... T^T' batin Kasamatsu sambil meringis meratapi nasibnya kali ini.

"ne... senpai, ini untukmu..."

"huh, kenapa kau memberikan aku parfum?"

" parfum ini bisa senpai gunakan di futon ang senpai pakai, jadi senpai bisa merasa seperti tidur bareng dengan ku~"

"Kau ini...! AKU TIDAK SEMESUM DIRIMU...!" teriak Kasamatsu sambil menendang Kise dengan keras(oh ayolah Kasamatsu, kau kan baru saja berfantasy tentang hal yang...*ditendang Kasamatsu). "Sekarang kembali kau ke kamarmu, Kouhai sialan!"

Sesampainya Kise di Kamar untuk kelas 1, ia sadar. 'parfum ku mana ya?'. Dan esoknya, anak kelas 3 mengeluh pusing, karena Kasamatsu terlalu banyak menggunakan parfum di baju yang ia pakai.

Act.8 : Halloween

"Senpai...~ Trick or Treat...~"

"KISE! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? dan Hei, bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke kamarku"

"Ah, hari inikan halloween, makanya aku ingin merayakannya bersama senpai~"

"...Baka desu ka? Kita orang jepang 'kan tidak merayakan Halloween. Dan kau tidak menjawab bagaimana caranya kau bisa berada dikamarku. "

"aku tak peduli akan hal itu, aku hanya ingin 'Menikmati' senpai hari ini...~

"Eh?"

"ne senpai~, aku ingin minum susu..."

"hah? Maksudmu apa? Cepat pergi dari atas tubuhku sialan, kalau tidak-!" 'loh kok tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak?'

"Tidak perlu menggunakan kekerasan kan, senpai~ tapi sifat senpai yang tsundere itulah yang membuat senpai imut.~"

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan! Hei, jauhkan tanganmu dari wajahku!"

"Senpai, kau tidak mandi dulu ya sehabis latihan. Tubuhmu bau keringat"

"I-itu karena aku lela-ah~! Kau, jangan menjilat telingaku seperti i-ah~"

"..."

"hei, apa yang! Ja-jangan di-san`ah~!"

"ne kasamatsu-senpai, Trick or Treat~?"

.

.

.

"jadi kau bermimpi seperti itu, kasamatsu?"

"i-ia..."

"ma, ma kasamatsu, tenang saja itu kan Cuma mimpi. Tidak mungkinlah si kise itu seorang vampir"

Sementara kelas 3 berkumpul mendengarkan curhatan Kasamatsu, Kise dilain pihak terlihat sedang berpikir keras, "Hm, harusnya senpai melupakan itu semua 'kan? Atau apa memang sepertinya ilusiku tidak sempurna?..."

A/N: Maaf! Maaf maaf! Saya baru bisa ngeupdate nih drablleFic sekarang (niatnya sih pingin pas Halloween, tapi ...). karena saya juga sibuk untuk project blog-novel yang kukerjakan dan tugas dari sekolah(membuat Film pedek ternyata susah T^T). saya sangat alu sekali akan typo yang bertebaran di Chap 1 kemaren (dan mungkin chap yang sekarang), padahal pas aku baca ulang aku yakin udah pas kok,..

Ah untuk Act. 6 saya tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelkkan orang yang merokok, cua aku hanya dapat ide ini ketika tringat fakta kalau di beberapa Fanfic yang pernah kubaca, Kasamatsu itu perokok.

Setidaknya update kali ini segitu aja dulu, tolong di Review ya, .V


	3. Chapter 3

KiseKasa Christmas's drabel special (bener nggak tulisannya)

Warning: no beta, EYD ngasal, Typo bertebaran

Act 9 : Present

"_Kasamatsu-senpai, aku minta maaf ya... benar-benar minta maaf. Tahun ini aku tidak bisa tinggal dirumah dan menikmati momen momen Natal bersama. Pekerjaan ku benar benar menumpuk. Ah... aku benar benar ingin meninggalkan pekerjaanku agar bisa teus bersamamu. Tapi kalau tidak bisa membelikan hadiah untukmu. Oh iya, senpai. Hadiah dariku sudah senpai terima? Semoga hadiahku cocok dengamu, soalnya aku memakai semua tabunganku untuk mebeli itu. Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku benar benar menggunakan SEMUANYA, aku masih menyisakan untuk masa depan kita nantinya. Senpai, entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Mungkin setelah dari penerbangan ini, aku akan langsung pulang dan memelukmu semalaman hahaha... Senpai, sudah dulu ya, penebangan berikutnya adalah pnerbangan ke Amerika dan akan berangkat 10 menit lagi, jadi aku harus siap-siap. Dan untuk jawaban dari hadiahku, aku ingin mendengarnya lagsung dari mulutmu, jadi, tunggu aku ya. Dah senpai..."_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kasamatsu memutar rekaman video yang dikirimkan Kise padanya. Walaupun Kasamatsu merasa air matanya tidak mungkin kembali menetes, tapi tetap saja butiran butiran air kembali menetes dari matanya.

" Kise, Bodoh. ..."

Kasamatsu menangis, menangis dengan hiteris ketika melihat Televisi yang sedang menyala. Cahaya dari televisi tersebutlah yang saat ini menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan di kamarnya. Di televisi itu sendiri terdengar seorang wanita sedang membacakan sebuah berita dengan Headline: _Sebuah pesawat menuju Amerika dinyatakan menghilang akibat cuaca buruk._

"... yang aku inginkan saat ini hanyalah..."

Didepan televisi tersbut terdapat sebauh meja yang diatasnya adalah sebuah kotak kecil-tempat cincin. Ditengahanya terdapat sebuah kertas yang berisikan pesan yang cukup pendek: _Will You Marry me?_

"...aku ingin kau selamat dan datang untuk mendengar jawabanku..."

Act 10 : Santa

" Senpai, Natal kali ini kau ingin hadiah apa dari santa?"

"...Santa? Memangnya kau pikir aku masih anak-anak?"

"A-ah tidak-tidak, tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya bertanya..."

" hm, mungkin aku akan meminta beberapa pasang Knee-warmer* yang baru..."

"..."

" oi, kenapa kau melihatku sepeti itu?"

" tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku hanya merasa permintaanmu terlalu kekanak-kanaka-ADAAW!"

"...lanjutkan perkataanmu, maka bukan hanya tulang keringmu yang ku tendang..."

"..ma-maaf..."

"Hmm... kalau kamu sendiri, apa yang akan kamu minta?"

"... Tidak ada..."

"... Eh? Tidak ada?"

"Benar, tidak ada."

" Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena bagiku, bisa memiliki Senpai saja sudah seperti memiliki harta karun yang paling berharga di alam semesta"

".../..."

" Ara? Senpai, wajahmu merah. Apa kau dema-ADAW!"

" ...baka... /"

Act 11 : Demam

_ Ini benar-benar konyol..._

" Kise, jangan lakukan itu, nanti kau tertular demamku..."

"... Don't care..."

_Terkena demam sehari sebelum natal itu benara benar konyol_

"Terserahmu lah..."

_Apalagi jika kau memiliki pacar yang bodoh seperti Kise..._

_ Maa, aku juga tidak mengkomplain tentang hal ini..._

3 hari setelah natal, Kasamatsu terbebas dari Demam yang ia derita, tapi Kise... well, bisa dibilang Kise harus berada di dalam rumah untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Act 12 : Answer

Terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit, Kise terlihat begitu kurus. Kulitnya pucat, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan Kasamatsu ingin menangis melihat kondisi Kise. Tidak ada lagi cengiran dan senyuman yang selalu diperlihatkan oleh kekasihnya kepada dirinya. Dua tahun terbaring lemas sejak ditemukan, untungnya rumah sakit ini milik teman lama Kise, sehingga Kise dapat dirawat secara gratis tanpa perlu takut akan biaya (ingatkan Kasamatsu untuk berterimakasih kepada Akashi Seijuro. Tunggu sekarang kalau tidak salah nama keluarganya akan di ganti...).

Kasamatsu perlahan duduk di samping Kise sambil menggenggam jemarinya dengan perlahan, seakan takut jika ia memberi sedikit tenaga untuk menggenggam tangan tersebut, maka tangan tersebut akan hancur.

"Kise, kapan kau bangun..."

"..." tentu saja, tak ada jawaban datang dari Kise.

"Nee, Kise... hari ini Akashi menikah. Dan kau tau siapa pasangannya? Kagami Taiga! Kau tidak percayakan?! Aku juga tidak...!"

"..."

" Akashi dan Kagami, benar benar pasangan yang aneh..."

"..."

"seperti kita. Ah mou, aku ingin menghadiri pernikahan"

"..."

Perlahan, Kasamatsu menundukan kepalanya hingga ia bisa mencium tangan yang ia genggam. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Aku ingin menghadiri pernikahan, tapi bukan sebagai tamu. Aku ingin menjadi pengantin, bersamamu Kise."

"..."

" Jadi kumohon buka matamu, kumohon"

"..."

"aku janji, akan menjadi pasangan yang baik karena itulah..."

"..janji?"

" ...ya aku janji, aku janj-" Kasamatsu terhenti ketika ia sadar sebuah suara menimpali perkataannya. Suara pelan tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milik Kise, kekasihnya.

" Selamat pagi, Senpai"

Bahkan senyuman Kise, walau pun lemah, mebuat Kise sangat senang.

Setelah Kise terbangun, ia menjalani terapi beberapa bulan. Kasamatsu dengan sabar dan setia menamani Kise, walaupun sifat Tsun-Tsunnya mulai kambuh lagi, tapi ia tetap menemani Kise.

Dan sekarang beberaa bulan setelah keadaan Kise telah pulih dan diperbolehkan pulang, Kasamaatsu menemukan dirinya berada dalam posisi Marah. Bukan kesal ataupun terganggu. MARAH. M-A-R-A-H. Bagaimana tidak, sifat jahil Kise Kumat. Hari ini, ia ketika Kasamatsu terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menemukan dirinya berada bukan di ruangan apartemennya. Dia berada di sebuah kamar bergaya jepang. Dua hal yang langsung dipikiran Kasamatsu.

Ini bukan apartemen milik "Kise/Kasamatsu"

Akash-maksudku Kagami Seijuro

Dengan cekatan, Kasamatsu mengirim pesan singkat tentang keadaannya saat ini kepada Seijuro (mereka bertukar nomor ketika Kise masih dirawat, "untuk jaga jaga" kata Akashi). Ketika ia menerima balasan yang sangat pendek namun mudah di pahami,

" _Tanya Ryota"_

Dan untungnya(bagi Kasamatsu) orang yang tadi di bicarakan muncul di hadapannya. Dilihat dari penampilannya, kelihatannya dia baru selesai mandi...

" Ah senpai, kau sudah bangun?"

"... Kau punya waktu 5 menit untuk menjelaskan semua ini, Ryota-KUN"

" Wa-wah, tak perlu sambil marahkan sen-"

" 4menit lagi..."

" ba-baiklah... tunggu sebentar..." perlahan, Kise mendekati kasamatsu. Tangannya menjulur kearah leher Kasamatu.

"O-oi, apa yag kau COBA lakukan?!"

"... aku ingin mengambil ini" kata Kise sambil menunjukan kalunng yang selalu dipakai oleh Kasamatsu. "aku terkejut, cincin ini kau beri talu sehingga menjadi kalung rupanya"

"Ma-mau bagaimana lagi, cincinnya kebesaran..."

" Bohong, ini cincin ini pas kok di jari ..." perlahan, Kise melepas cincin tersebut dari talinya dan memasangkan di jari manis kiri milik Kasamatsu. "Lihat, pas kan..."

" Aku... aku hanya ingin memakainya ketika kau yang memasangkannya"

" Kalau begitu, karena sekarang aku sudah memasangkan nya aku ingin menagih jawabanku..."

"...jangan menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti..."

" bagaimana mungkin aku tau itu pasti kalau aku tidak mendengarnya secara langsung?"

".../..."

" Yukio, will you marry me?"

"...Of course, dummy."

Omake:

"Nee Seijuro, kenapa kau mengirim mereka ke villa mu yang bergaya jepang?"

" soalnya, disanalah yang paling banyak alat perekam yang terinstal, jadi kita bisa memonitor mereka berdua, Taiga-kun"

"oh... Eh?!"

A/N: hai, Shiro disini. Bulan ini kami update dengan tema Natal. Tapi kami mohon maaf, karena kami tidak merayakan natal, jadi kami gunakan Anime sebagai refrensi kami*plak!

*knee-warmer: itu loh, yang sering di pakai kasamatsu selama pertandingan, tapi ada juga sih yang bilang itu tuh namanya knee-socks.

Untuk kakak Aorin Heizeru, itu Act yang terakhir ceritanya Kise itu adalah Vampir(atau Incubus atau mahluk lainnya, terserah imajinasi anda) dan mencoba "bermain " dengan Kasamatsu (teenang, saya nggk beraksud ke arah rate M,), untuk menghilangkan memory tentang hal itu si Kise menggunakan ilusi. Namun ternyata ilusi Kise kurang kuat karena Kasamatsu masih mengingat hal tersebut, walau kasamatsu sendiri mengira itu hanaya mimpi.

Demikianlah update hari(sekali lagi baca: Bulan) ini. Please reviewnya dong :3

Update: saya melakukan kesalahan fatal! Nama panggilan mereka ketuker T^T maafkan saya. Klo ada yg salah lgi, beritau saya ya(lewat review atau PM nggk apa apa)


End file.
